


The Road Ahead

by Skadadada



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadadada/pseuds/Skadadada
Summary: This is my take on the events that lead from Before the Storm into the first season of Life is Strange. My goal with this is to connect the two games, and relay how I believe the events took place leading to Rachel’s death. Some of this story will be based off my decisions through my first playthrough, and this is a direct continuation of the final decision with the “Tell Rachel the Truth” ending and I will be writing this from the perspective of Chloe. I hope you enjoy reading!





	The Road Ahead

“Get the fuck away from me!” Rachel’s voice resonated as James walked in the room.

”Woah, what’s going on sweetheart? Are you alright?”

”Don’t act all innocent. All you fucking do is repeatedly lie to my face, all for your own gain. You’re a monster. I’m ashamed to have you as a father.” I wrapped my arms around Rachel in an attempt to soothe her anger, but obviously to no effect.

Rachel continued, “I’m so sick of people lying to me and taking advantage of me. You fucking tried to kill Sera because you didn’t want to face the fact that your “perfect” daughter didn’t come from the most stable childhood. I’m not ashamed that Sera is my birth mother. So why the fuck are you? Please, for the love of god just get the hell out of here”

"Rachel, I–” James uttered out

”You’ve done enough Mr. Amber. Just leave her be for now.” I interrupted.

Rachels parents shuffled their way out the the hospital room, and I heard a muffled cry from her mother as they closed the door behind them. I wasn’t sure what to do at this point, all I could think to do is pull Rachel into a tight embrace. Tears filled her hazel eyes, I reached over and grabbed a tissue and wiped them from her soft face. 

“Rachel, we can get through this. I’m here for you. We can escape Arcadia Bay just like we said we would, and put all this behind us”

She looked up at me with a smile and replied.  
“Thank you Chloe. For everything. You’re the one good thing I have left in my life. I wouldn’t be able to handle all this without you.”

“You’re strong, you can get through this. I can’t even begin to imagine what emotions are going through your head.”

I pulled her close and planted a soft kiss on her red cheek. I felt as though I was useless in this situation. Should I have kept the truth to myself? Is her pain all my fault? If only I could rewind time. 

After many failed attempts of cheering Rachel up, I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that four hours had already passed since Rachel kicked her father out of the room. I didn’t want to leave Rachel, not when she was hurting to this degree, however she was insisting that she was alright and that I should go get some rest.

“Well why don’t I just spend the night here?” I asked.

“Where are you going to sleep, silly?”

I gently laid her down on her pillow, and laid my head on the pillow next to hers as I wrapped my arm around her stomach.

“Right here.” I answered, with the widest smile I think I could possibly make.

“Perfect.” Rachel replied as she shifted closer to me.

This moment felt so surreal to me. I hadn’t been able to fully take in everything that happened on this bat-shit crazy day. This was the first time I had been able to relax, and appreciate my relationship with Rachel.

She quickly fell asleep. So I decided to embrace this moment, this was something I never wanted to forget. Her hair smelt like coconut. She snored ever so slightly and I couldn’t help but find it cute. I gazed at the fake stars as the moved across the ceiling of the room. I couldn’t help but think about what life is going to be like when we can finally escape the hell-hole that is Arcadia Bay. I didn’t care where we went, as long as I am with her. Rachel wasn’t the perfect girl everyone had made her out to be, but the version of herself that she has shown me is so much better. I feel as though she understands me in a way that no one ever has, including Max before she left.

I eventually started to feel drowsy, so I decided to get some sleep.

 

“Chloe, stop her!” I heard a familiar voice shout at me. I looked over, and saw something I wish I hadn't. I was on what appeared to be the roof of the hospital, and standing on the edge in front of me was Rachel. I screamed as loud as I could, “Rachel!” however I was too late. Rachel was in a free fall, she was quickly approaching the ground below. 

“This is your fault.” That same familiar voice whispered in my ear, I turned to see my deceased father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed, I’ll be trying to write chapters as often as possible.


End file.
